


whose shirt?

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran, George Michael (Musician), Wham! (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: John and George have the same shirt, to John’s chagrin.
Relationships: George Michael/Nick Rhodes (implied), Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Kudos: 10





	whose shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> just something small i wrote this afternoon, inspired by this post by Tash: https://duranarchy-in-the-uk.tumblr.com/post/642305607442055168/who-wore-it-better
> 
> 🖤🤍

“Whose shirt, mine or George’s?” John fingers the fabric draped over Nick’s shoulder. The monochrome color looks stunning on him, though the shirt is much too big. He is dwarfed by it.

Nick flutters his lashes, always the tease. “If you guess correctly, I’ll let you take it off me.”

John smirks. “Fair deal.”

He eyes the collar, trying to remember how he wore it and how George wore it. _Fuck, they both look the exact same!_

Nick comes closer, almost chest to chest with John. Continuing to seduce the bassist, he extends a hand to palm him through his trousers. John inhales sharply at the contact, the sound that escapes him further affirming just how turned on he is.

Leave it to Nick to get him all hot and bothered over a damn shirt.

“Well?” Nick whispers, looking up at John. “I’m waiting.”

“Fuckin’ hell,” John groans lowly, rutting against his hand.

“Is it yours or George’s?” Nick takes his hand away, reaching up and grabbing John’s face instead.

“It’s mine,” he pants in reply, “isn’t it?”

It’s Nick’s turn to smirk. “You’re right... this time.”

And how glad John is to be right.


End file.
